Memories from the past
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: Masa kanak-kanak merupakan masa yang bahagia, tetapi masa kanak-kanak mereka diisi dengan kepedihan atas kehilangan. Tawa mereka diganti dengan teriakan dan larian dengan raut wajah gembira digantikan dengan perjuangan dan air mata./ cover dari hp nee-chan (?) Bukan punya Ryu!
1. Chapter 1

**Memories from the past**

 **Disclaimer Hideaki-sensei**

 **Story ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat pucat berjalan ditengah lokasi pertermpuran. Lebih tepatnya bekas pertempuran karena banyaknya mayat yang bergeletakan diatas tanah dan bau busuk yang sangat tidak enak dihirup. Matanya melihat kearah salah satu mayat. Dimana ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun atau lebih yang tengah asik memakan onigiri yang entah dia dapatkan darimana sedang duduk diatas mayat itu. Tangan kanannya memeluk pedan yang berlumuran darah dan bocah itu memandang tumpukan mayat itu seperti pemandangan biasa baginya.

Dia merasakan tepukan halus dikepalanya dan menoleh kearah orang yang menepuk kepalanya tanpa izin. Pria itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat tatapan polos khas anak-anak yang memandangnya penuh pertanyaan. _Siapa orang ini , kenapa ada disini_. Itulah yang terbaca dari tatapan mata anak itu.

"Aku mendengar dari orang-orang tentang iblis pemakan mayat manusia." Ucapnya lembut dengan tangannya yang masih ada diatas kepala anak itu. "Apa itu kamu?" Dan senyunan pria itu melebar seakan-akan menemukan air ditanah gersang. " iblis yang cukup lucu dan menggemaskan." Detik selanjutnya tangannya ditepis kasar dan anak itu melompat mundur, menjilat sisa nasi yang menempel dibibirnya dan menarik keluar pedang yang dilumuri darah.

"Apa kau juga mengambilnya dari mayat itu?" Tanya pria itu tapi tidak menemukan jawaban yang dia inginkan. "Pedang memang digunakan untuk melindungi diri kita dari bahaya, tapi pedang yang digunakan untuk menakuti orang lain lebih baik dibuang saja." Tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang terselip manis dipinggangnya dan melemparkannya kearah anak itu. Anak itu sigap menangkapnya, meskipun kesusahan karena hampir terjatuh dibuatnya.

Pria itu membalikan badannya,membiarkan anak itu melihat punggungnya dan berjalan perlahan. "Kalau kau mau tahu cara menggunakannya ikuti aku.." anak itu memandang pria itu sebentar dan berjalan mengikutinya layaknya anak bebek. Tanpa disadari anak itu pria itu tersenyum saat mengetahui anak itu mengikutinya.

.

Anak berambut putih itu memilih menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tanah, kakinya terasa mau patah ditambah panas terik matahari yang membunuhnya. Dia ingin berteriak 'lelah' tapi enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Pria itu menoleh kearah anak itu, tersenyum kecil sebelum berjongkok didepan anak itu.

"Kalau lelah katakan saja, aku akan menggendongmu." Anak itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Melingkarkan kedua tanganya dileher pria itu dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Hmpph.." pria itu berdiri dan menahan kaki anak itu agar tidak terjatuh dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakan dibawah kaki anak itu kemudian kembali berjalan

"Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" Tanya pria itu dan anak berambut putih itu hanya diam sebelum menjawab. "Gintoki.." pria itu mengangguk puas. "Namaku Shoyou, kau dapat bersekolah di kuil tempatku mengajar." Ucapnya dan dia dapat merasakan anggukan kepala anak itu.

"Gintoki-kun, aku yakin kau dapat menjadi pengguna pedang yang hebat."

.

.

.

Shoyou menurunkan Gintoki saat sudah sampai dikuil tempatnya mengajar. Manik berwarna merah itu melihat sekeliling kuil dengan pandangan aneh, biasanya dia melihat mayat dan burung gagak. Kini dia melihat pepohonan dan juga rumah yang jarang dia lihat selama ini.

Shoyou menepuk pelan kepala anak itu. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah heran anak itu, tangan mungilnya mencengkram kain yukata Shoyou. Perasaan gugup menyelimuti hatinya saat ini." Gintoki-kun, doushite?" Tanya Shoyou dengan kekehan kecilnya dan membuat Gintoki menatap polos pria itu dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata polosnya.

"Ayo kita masuk Gintoki-kun.." ucap Shoyou dan menggandeng tangan anak itu untuk memasuki pekarangan kuil tersebut. Langkah kaki Gintoki terhenti saat melihat segerombolan anak-anak yang berlari kearah mereka berdua. "Sensei!" Teriak anak-anak itu riang dan Gintoki yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarungnya dan menghunuskanya kedepan-tepat didepan anak berpony tail yang langsung berkeringat dingin

"Sensei, tolong!" Serunya panik saat melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dari pantulan pedang itu. "Maa.." Shoyou hanya tersenyum gugup dan mengambil pedan tersebut dari tangan Gintoki. "Gintoki-kun, tidak baik menghunuskan pedang sembarangan." Gintoki menundukan kepalanya, tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Aku pikir tadi itu hari terakhirku melihat dunia." Gumam anak itu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan Shoyou hanya mengelus kepalanya. "Katsura-kun, dia teman baru kalian." Dia menunjuk kearah Gintoki yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya kurang nyaman tanpa pedang yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. " dia akan belajar bersama kalian."

"Namanya siapa sensei?" Tanya Katsura antusias. Shoyou tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Gintoki.."

"Sensei.."

"Ya.."

"Gintoki baru saja melarikan diri." Ucap Katsura datar dan senyum diwajah Shoyou menghilang dan digantikan raut wajah panik. " Apa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terdengar nyaring karena dia berlari kedalam hutan. Dia ingin kembali ketumpukan mayat itu, dia lebih menyukai suasana sepi dan nyanyian burung gagak yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Dia dapat mengetahui pria yang membawanya tadi pasti sedang mencarinya.

Dia tidak butuh belas kasihan, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan, kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup membuatnya tidak nyaman pada keadaan ramai tadi. Saat dia berlari dia harus merasakan sakit karena terjatuh beberapa kali. Dia harus pergi meninggalkan tempat inu bagaimanapun caranya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat tangannya ditarik dari belakang. Membuatnya berhenti berlari, "whoopp! Tangkapan besar!" Ucap salah satu bandit itu dan tidak melepaskan tangan mungil Gintoki. "Kita lihat berapa yang akan kita dapat nanti." Ucap pria botak itu sadis.

Gintoki ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan dia ingin bebas dari kumpulan penjahat itu.

"Anak kecil berhentilah memberontak!" Bentak pria berambut jabrik dan menjambak rambut Gintoki, menarik paksa rambut anaj itu sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kedua tangan Gintoki mencubiti tangan pria itu , rasanya sakit sekali.

"...sei hiks hiks!" Isak Gintoki sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dirambutnya. "Haa! Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu!" Desis pria itu senang tanpa menyadari bahaya dibelakangnya.

"Sen-" dan tubuh mungil Gintoki harus berciuman dengan tanah saat dibanting oleh kumpulan bandit itu.

"Anak kecil~ tidak akan ada yang menolongmu.."

 **'Sensei!'** Seru Gintoki dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar baginya.

"Dan kau tidak akan selamat jika masih menyentuh muridku!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshhh pendek! Author fans Takasugi makanya pendek! *digoreng*

Minna review ne ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories from the past**

 **Disclaimer Hideaki-sensei**

 **Story Ryu**

 **A/n : gomen lama updated Q.Q. Ryu k.o .-. Demam seharian dua hari ini Q.Q mudah-mudahan ini sesuai harapan kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus kencang saat itu. Shouyou menatap tajam kearah kumpulan bandit itu dengan ganas. Dia dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata Gintoki. Jelas sekali kalau anak itu ketakutan bukan main saat ini.

"Tcihh!" Desis Hiroshi geram dan menarik pedangnya dari sarung pedang tersebut kemudian menghunuskannya kearah Shouyou. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan jumlah musuh yang akan kau lawan?" Tanyanya meremehkan dan Shouyou hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. "Are, kalian seperti cacing dimataku.." Hiroshi tidak terima akan pernyataan Shouyou tadi.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali merobek mulutmu."ujarnya geram dan kemudian melirik kearah kedua temannya dibelakang. "Kalian jaga anak itu! Jangan sampai lari!" Perintahnya tegas. Shouyou tersenyum kecil sebelum berlari kearah Hiroshi dengan kecepatan 'abnormal' dan dalam hitungan detik sudah memisahkan kepala Hiroshi dari tubuhnya. Gintoki memperhatikan tiap gerekan Shouyou,tidak membiarkan seekor semutpun mengajaknya untuk membeli popcorn sambil melihat adegan penuh ketegangan ini.

Shouyou melirik kearah Gintoki sekilas,takut kalau muridnya mengalami trauma batin dan kemudian melakukan bunuh diri kemudian menghantuinya. Tapi saat dia melihat Gintoki, anak itu memperhatikan gerakannya. Bahkan mengabaikan tupai yang sedang minum soda disebelahnya. Tunggu dulu? Bukanya itu tupai di film kancil yang bijak?. Shouyou fans berat tupai itu. (Dan author digorok reader).

"Hiroshi!" Teriak Satoshi horor saat melihat kepala rekannya yang perlahan-lahan jatuh bak gerakan slowmotion yang menjengkelkan. Kedua Mata Hiroshi yang terbuka lebar dan Satoshi ingin berteriak. 'Dimana elu nyimpan kolor gue!' Pliss authir gak mau bikin adegan lebay dimana Satoshi meluk kepala Hiroshi tanpa jijik dan memakannya karena sikepala enggan menjawab. (Author dilelepin di lava gunung sinabung.)

"Jirou! Kau awasi anak itu ya!" Seru Satoshi dan berdiri didepan mereka berdua dengan pedang yang terancungkan didepan Shouyou. Shouyou sukses speechles saat melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh Satoshi itu bergetar hebat dan kalau ada suara musik india pasti bakalan ada tarian India antara Satoshi dan pedangnya.

"Bahkan muridku bisa memegang pedang dengan baik." Ucap Shouyou datar. 'Meskipun nyaris memenggal kepalaku.'sambungnya dalam hati dan tersenyum miris. Gintoki menguap lebar dan Jirou menyelimutinya dengan selimut miliknya. Kemudian membuka buku dongeng yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan membuat Satoshi ingin mencekiknya saat ini.

"Temanmu menjaga muridku dengan baik.." Satoshi keringat dingin saat melihat senyuman manis Shouyou,bahka dibagian bawah tubuhnya juga mengalir sesuatu yang amat memalukan. Gintoki illfeel, Jirou pingsan dan Shouyou nepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Dasar kumpulan orang aho .." Gintoki mengangguk setuju dan dihadiahi pelototan Jirou dibalas tatapan mematikan Shouyou. Tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Pergilah atau nasib kalian sama seperti dia." Ucap Shouyou sambil menendang kepaka Hiroshi yang kini pemilik kepala itu tengah gemetaran melihat kilas balik dosanya dari cermin yang dipegang nenek sihir sambil tertawa nista.

"Cepat!" Bentak Shouyou, habis kesabaran dan tanpa sadar membuat Gintoki jantungan. 'Cantik-cantik serem.' Batinya error tanpa mengingat apa jenis kelamin Shouyou. Otomatis, Satoshi lari terbirit-birit diikuti Jirou yang bernyanyi 'jatuh bangun ku mengejarmu' karena pas lari kesandung akar pohon,nyium batang pohon dan alhasil bibirnya berdarah, dengan suara lirih ia bernyanyi. "Sakitnya tuh disini.." Gintoki dangdutan. Oke ni cerita ngaco, kenapa genre angst malah kabur beginian. (Read: yang bikin kan elu.)

"Gintoki!" Teriak Shouyou penuh cinta sambil berlari kearah muridnya. "Sensei!" Balas Gintoki yang duduk diatas tanah sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Entah mengapa dimata Shouyou, Gintoki seperti ingin minta tolong dan masih ketakutan akibat tragedi aneh bin ajaib tadi. Padahal tu anak pengen ngomong kalau ada lubang jebakan disana, tapi dasarnya Shouyou itu tipe sayang anak jadi dimatanya tu Gintoki pengen mewek karena ketakutan. Padahal ntu anak dan dongkol! Ni guru budek apa geblek! Alhasil? Nyungseplah Shouyou dilubang ajaib hasil alat ajaib Doraemon.

"Anata hontou ni aho!" Murid pinter.. marahin gurunya aho? Siapa yang ajarin? Dan Shouyou berjanji bakalan nanya ke Gintoki sebelum lari ke tu anak. " situ ada lubang jebakannya apa kagak?" Tragedi ini sungguh menjatuhkan martabat Shouyou sampai keakar-akarnya." (Lu kira shampo?) "Kita pulang.."

"Pulang ke akhirat sensei?" Tanya Gintoki error dan Shouyou memilih untuk mengabaikan murid kurang ajarnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Katsura mengunyah buah apel dengan semangatnya, sementara itu Takasugi menghias rambut Katsura dengan bunga. Khas anak-anak,Takasugi mencium pipi Katsura membuat anak itu menatapnya heran. "Katsura-chan kau hanya milikku seorang."ucapnya dan dihadiahi geplakan maut dari Katsura. "Aku laki-laki!" Pekiknya Histeris.

"Tapi kau sangat ca-"

"Kalau kau bilang cantik kau akan kupenggal!" Seru Katsura error. "Sensei lama sekali!" Dan ngedumel gak jelas sambil nendang batu sebesar truk (?) *nahloh* asal-asalan dan yang anehnya mengenai kepala seseorang yang amat berarti bagi mereka .

"Wadaw!" Suara Shouyou terdengar diikuti pekikan panik Gintoki,refleks mereka berdua berlari keasal kesuara. Dengan gerakan bak robot Takasugi menunjuk Katsura horor. "Mati!" Umpatnya dan Katsura mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan." Celetuk Gintoki polos dan melompat keatas batu-menambah beban Shouyou yang tertimpa batu akibat tendangan ajaib Katsura. "Sensei ayo main kuda-kudaan!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

A/N:n-nank kore! * nunjuk horor kecerita sendiri* kenapa jadi gaje beginian! Oke ini pemanasan, chap depan bakalan lebih panjang karena Ryu diculik dan ngetik cerita sepupu di fandom Naruto (dan dia kagak tau apa alur cerita Naruto sodara-sodara -") makanya lama.

Dannnn! Cerita kedepan tanggal 24 bulan 15 *ditebas* jadi mohon review dan kripik pedas = ada yang tahu dimana rumah sakit jiwa, pasalnya author demam diatas lima puluh derajat.

Kepala Ryu yang malang Q.Q jaa na!


	3. Chapter 3

**The memories from past**

 **disc Hideaki-sensei**

 **story Ryu**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _"apapun yang dikatakan mereka kami mencintaimu.." ucap seorang wanita dengan lembut. rambut hitam bergelombang miliknya berkibar karena tiupan angin dan entah mengapa dia menatapnya dengan sedih. "okaa-san dan otou-san.." ada suara ledakan besar dari kejauhan membuatnya ketakutan._

 _"selalu mengawasimu disurga Gintoki..." ibunya memeluknya erat dan ayahnya yang mewarisi manik merah kepadanya berusaha tegar. "jalan lurus kedepan." dia mengelus kepala putranya. "jangan lihat kebelakang.."_

 _dia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang memburu, membuatnya ketakutan. " Lari Gintoki! lari!" teriak ayahnya dan dia refleks berlari menuruti perintah ayahnya. hal terakhir yang didengarnya hanyalah teriakan ibu dan ayahnya sebelum rumahnya terbakar hangus. didalam hati dia berteriak agar kedua orang tuanya selamat, dia berjanji akan menjadi anak baik. jadi jangan bunuh orang tuanya._

 _"OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN!"_

 _._

Shouyou berlari menelusuri koridor rumahnya, beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendenggar teriakan Gintoki dan disusul dengan suara pecahan kaca yang mengerikan. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan dan sekarang antara sadar dan tidak dia memerintahkan kakinya untuk membawanya kekamar Gintoki.

Teriakan Gintoki tadi seperti anak yang akan dibunuh atau melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, dan suara pecahan kaca tadi membuat perasaanya semakin tidak enak. Dia takut, sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Gintoki saat ini.

"Gintoki..." gumamnya disela-sela larinya dan bernafas lega saat melihat pintu kamar anak itu sudah dekat. Saat tanganya menjangkau pintu itu, dia membukanya kasar dengan raut wajah panik. "GINTOKI!" Tapi bukannya anak berusia lima tahun yang menyapanya tetapi kegelapan.

"Kamu dimana Gintoki?" Bisik Shouyou sambil meraba tembok, berusaha menemukan lilin atau apapun yang membantunya untuk melihat. Dia dapat melihat siluet seseorang disudut ruangan. Didalam hati Shouyou bersorak riang, berhasil menemukan lilin dan kemudian menyalakannya.

Cahaya lilin berpendar,tidak menerangi seluruh ruangan dan membantumu melihat. "Gintoki..." Shouyou semakin cemas saat tidak menemukan bocah itu. "Otou-san.." pendengaran Shouyou menajam saat mendengar gumaman halus. "Okaa-san..." dan disaat dia berjalan keasal suara.

 **Dukh!**

Tanpa sadar menendang sesuatu, dia mengarahkan lilinya kearah 'benda' yang baru ditendangnya tadi. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat bocah yang dicarinya tengah memeluk kedua lututnya. Shouyou segera meletakan lilin itu disebelah Gintoki, berusaha mendapatkan penglihatan yang baik tentang kondisi anak itu.

"Gintoki.." tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi gempal itu. Shouyou terkejut saat meraskan pipi Gintoki amat dingin dan basah, saat dia mengusap helai putih dihadapannya yang ada anak itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Shouyou menggosokan kedua tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan panas kemudian menempelkannya dikedua pipi Gintoki.

"Gintoki, sadarlah.." anak itu tidak merespon, pandangan matanya kosong. Terus menatap kedepan dengan air mata yang berurai tanpa henti. "Lihat aku!" Shouyou memegang dagu Gintoki dan mendorongnya keatas.

Manik merah yang seakan tanpa jiwa bertemu dengan manik coklat yang penuh kehangatan.

"Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu.." Shouyou berbisik pelan. "Aku ada disini.." Gintoki berkedip beberapa kali. "Mereka meninggalkanku." Gumam anak itu tidak jelas. "Mereka membakar rumahku..." kali ini kening Shouyou mengkerut kebingungan. "Mereka membunuh orang tuaku.." dan entah mengapa isakan Gintoki semakin kuat, memilukan hati bagi yang mendengarnya. "Otou-san.." Gintoki mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan isakan yang kunjung menguat. "Okaa-san!" Dan tangisan Gintoki akhirnya pecah. Membelah keheningan malam yang tenang.

Shouyou dengan lembut memeluk tubuh mungil itu pelan, seakan-akan anak didekapannya amat rapuh. "Ssshh.." dia mengusap pelan helai putih itu. "Jangan menangis.." Gintoki meronta dalam pelukan Shouyou, tapi Shouyou semakin mendekapnnya. Dia tahu...

Anak dipelukannya berusaha kuat ..

Mata yang tanpa dosa dan noda saat pertama kali bertemu ternyata ada setitik debu yang bernama kesedihan, bersembunyi karena kurungan yang diciptakan anak itu lagi tapi menghantuinya setiap saat. Shouyou tahu itu, Gintoki kehilangan orang tuanya karena amanto. Karena amanto yang menjajah bumi pulalah anak-anak kecil seperti Gintoki harus kehilangan kasih sayang.

Mimpi anak kecil itu indah, seperti kunang-kunang didalam botol. Penuh cahaya yang menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi dalam kondisi Gintoki saat ini, botol itu telah pecah, membuat isinya terbang keluar dan pecahan kacanya menggores kulitnya. Meninggalkan luka yang dalam bagi anak itu dan Shouyou ingin mengobatinya.

"Dengarkan.." Shouyou mendorong kepala Gintoki kearah dadanya, agar dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Gintoki berhenti memberontak, dia mendengarnya irama merdu dari detak jantung Shouyou. Amat pelan dan merdu, seperti musik ditelinganya. "Kau menyukainya?" Gintoki mengangguk kecil, berhenti menangis dan hanya terdengar isakan kecil darinya.

"Gintoki.."Shouyou menepuk kepala anak itu pelan dan mendekapnya erat. Hawa tubuh Gintoki seperti api dimalam yang dingin, menangkan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berasamamu.." dan kali ini dia menemukan sepasang manik merah bulat besar yang menatapnya penuh kepolosan.

"Jadi berjanjilah.." Shouyou membalas menatap Gintoki. "Jangan menangis ataupun sedih.." Gintoki kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Shouyou, membuatnya terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. "Kau anak yang manis, bagaimana mungkin orang dewasa menamaimu iblis.."

"Karena mereka pengecut, bahkan melihat lipan saja mereka menjerit.." Shouyou tertawa, mendengar penuturan anak didekapannya. "Kalau mereka berani mungkin mereka akan menemukan anak manis sepertimu.. " Gintoki menggeleng. "itu lebih buruk, aku bisa dijual kepada amanto."

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Gintoki menatap Shouyou yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Karena kau adalah muridku yang berharga." Gintoki menguap kecil. Lelah karena menangis dan lelah karena sudah melewati jam tidurnya. "Sudah saatnya untuk tidur.." tapi dia menggeleng. "Aku belum nga-hoahhmm.." Shouyou menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau menerima protes, saatnya tidur." Dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu, meletakkanya diatas futon dan mengecup kening anak itu. "Oyasuminasai.." dan saat Shouyou hendak beranjak meninggalkannya dia merasakan tarikan hakus dipakaiannya.

"Boleh aku tidur bersamamu, aku benci tidur sendirian." Shouyou mengangguk. Dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Gintoki. Anak itu langsung menjadikan dada Shouyou sebagai bantalnya. "Aromamu enak, seperti rumput dimusim semi.." Shouyou tersenyum kecil. "Dan detak jantungmu seperti musik pengantar tidur.." Shouyou kembali mengusap helai putih dihadapannya.

"Dan kau tahu kau seperti apa?" Gintoki mendongakan kepalanya. "Apa?" Matanya berkedip lucu, menandakan dia kebingungan. "Kau seperti cahaya kecil yang berharga."

"?!"

"Kau terlalu berharga buat dibuang karena apimu menghanggatkan siapapun." Gintoki kembali menjadikan dada Shouyou sebagai bantal. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam, menandakan dia sudah mengantuk dan ditambah elusan halus dikepalanya. "Oyasuminasai.." itu hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum terlelap dialam mimpi dan hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya adalah.

 _ **Oyasuminasai otou-san...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara burung berkicau membuat Gintoki menggeliat pelan seperti ulat dibalik selimutnya, angin berhembus lembut. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura kedalam kamar Gintoki. Hangatnya cahaya matahari membuatnya semakin enggan meninggalkan kasurnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak tidur senyenyak ini?.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Membuatnya kembali menggeliat dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut. "Gintoki.." hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah suara Shouyou yang lembut. "Saatnya sarapan." Dan selanjutnya yang dirasakannya adalah tubuhnya ditimpa seseorang. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik selimut, menatap datar kearah Katsura yang memeluknya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya."ayo bangun." Gintoki melepaskan pelukan Katsura pada tubuhnya, kemudian duduk dan mengucek matanya. "Aku akan memgenalkanmu pada Sakamoto juga Takasugi!" Gintoki berkedip lucu. Siapa lagi mereka batinnya miris dan melirik Shouyou. Berharap mendapat pertolongan.

"Pergilah.." dan dia mengumpat pelan sebelum ditarik Katsura dengan pasrah. " mereka menunggu kita diruang makan. "Gintoki hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun. "Akan kuberitahu, Sakamoto itu berisik!" Gintoki mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti Katsura yang sedari tadi mengoceh dengan semangatnya.

Saat mereka sampai diruang makan, dia disambut suara "ahahah ahaha kau lama." Dan sejak saat itu dia setuju kalau anak yang dipanggil Sakamoto itu adalah anak yang berisik. "Kita duduk disana." Gintoki dan Katsura duduk bersebelahan, berhadapan dengan Takasugi dan Sakamoto. Dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang dan lebar.

"Rambut kita sama ahahah!" Sakamoto tertawa riang, memainkan rambut keritingnya yang sama percis dengannya. "Apa kita saudara?" Gintoki menggeleng, bingung menghadapi anak dihadapannya. "Siapa namamu, ahh tidak sopan aku belum mengenalkan namaku." Tangan Sakamoto terulur kearah Gintoki, hendak mengenalkan diri dan Gintoki menerima uluran tangan itu. "Namaku Sakamoto." Senyum lebar tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Dan dia Takachibi." Dan menunjuk kearah Takasugi yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Selanjutnya telur dadar terbang kewajah Sakamoto.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" Menatap tajam kearah Sakamoto sebelum menoleh kearah Gintoki. "Namaku Takasugi dan yang menculikmu itu Zura." Selanjutnya mangkuk kosong menghantam telak wajah Takasugi. "Zura janai! Katsura da!" Seru Katsura marah. Gintoki tersenyum kecil sebelum tertawa melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Ahhh!

Senyum mengembang diwajah mereka bertiga, dan saat Shouyou memasuki ruang makan.

"SENSEI LIHAT! KAMI MEMBUAT GINTOKI TERTAWA!" Dan Shouyou tidak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah polos anak-anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/ n: janjinya tanggal 24 , emang uda selesai tapi file Ryu diapus ponakan -" jadi terpaksa ngetiklah Ryu. Chap dua kemarin anggap aja Ryu error..obatnya abis atau haru bebas dari rsj. Ohh ya chapter depan agak lama, soalnya Ryu mau buat cerita baru '3'. Fandom samurai deeper kyo, ada yang mau bacakah Q Q.

Review na ^^/


End file.
